full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
First Night in the Woods
Peter enjoys his first Full Moon... and wakes up to discover an amazing secret in his life. Synopsis Peter began to make his way to the kitchen while adapting to his new form and senses such as eyesight and smell. After having an all meat meal despite his vegetarian life style, Peter was beginning to really like the idea of him being a werewolf, especially when he caught sight of the moon to the point of howling. He then began to fear that this new emotions were the beginning to losing control, but still no signs of him becoming a monster personality wise, only the intense urge by the moon and to see the world through his new body to go outside. He left the manor and made his way to a wildlife preserve not that far from the manor. When Peter arrived at the wildlife preserve without being seen or heard by anyone, he began to embrace all his new senses from all the sights, smells, and sounds in the preserve as he ran through it. He had never felt so free in his life compared to how he was before his transformation. After running for an hour, he took in the sight of the night sky, but unknown to him he was being watched by another pair of yellow eyes. The next morning, Peter awoke to find he was back to normal with his grandfather waiting for him to wake up, revealing that he too was a werewolf. Back at the Talbot Hall study, Sir John revealed how he had become a werewolf to Peter. When he was in his twenties, when he was a hunter who was in India, Hindu Koch. His team was directed to a cave hidden high in the mountains where an immortal creature lived that prevented the locals from venturing up there due to fear. When the team ventured up there, they found a feral boy living in the caves. Sir John tried to help him only to be bitten in the forearm leading to him to become a werewolf. He wasn't aware of it until his first full moon back home where he lost control and killed his wife. This event lead Sir John to send his sons to their aunt for their protection and so that Sir John could kill himself without their knowledge. This proved difficult however due to a werewolf's accelerated healing. Sir John then revealed that he was the one behind the attacks on Blackmoor while trying to suppress his transformation. After that he traveled around the world looking for a cure until he found Kaia, a werewolf Native American who was a healer and had control over her werewolf form. For ten years, Sir John stayed with the tribe and gained control of his inner beast by learning of their ways. He then went moved his estate to Washington and began to look for his sons, only to discover that they were looking for him in England with Peter's mother pregnant with him. When he finally caught up with them, they discovered that Peter's father was found torn apart in Blackmoor by another werewolf. Peter's uncle Ben went to look for Peter's father only to also disappear and then was followed by his mother who never returned. Sir John believes that a pack has moved to Washington and has begun recruiting members. Now Peter must begin his training with is uncle in order to control his new powers. Section heading *Sir John Talbot *Peter Talbot *Ben Talbot (mentioned) * Lawrence Talbot (mentioned) *Gwen Talbot (mentioned) Category:Chapters